Artemis Fowl Project-MagicY1
by Ogers3
Summary: Artemis Fowl a bit younger then we remember is invited to Hogwarts after the Fairy Incident finding out that it's not a joke he becomes interested and a interested Artemis is a very, very, dangerous thing. Rated T because it might get violent later on. No pairings as of right now.
1. Artemis Fowl Project-MagicY1-1

**AN-** Hello it's Ogers3 here with one of my first fan-fictions to be read for your entertainment. This Fan-fiction is a crossover of Artemis Fowl & Harry Potter. I am making a few changes to the storyline hopefully it won't affect the plot too much. The biggest change is that Artemis is going to be one year younger because I need to place certain events in linear relation with one another. Read the disclaimer at my author page!  
_

**Artemis Fowl Project-Magic_Y1.1**

Artemis Fowl the second, is a genius of amazing intellect and cunning. With the highest tested IQ in Europe he can outthink practically anyone in a battle of wits and he also has an annoying habit of knowing ways to turn an impossible situation to his benefit. Yet throughout this one would struggle to call him the eleven-year-old that he is, as he is experienced in many of the ways of the world.

Artemis has reached an impressive university level of education at the age of seven with the help of private tutoring and a private school paid for by the fowl family fortune. After that he then went on to take over the family business after his father's disappearance at the age of nine. One thing to know about the Fowls is that they are a very rich Irish family and tend to lean more towards underworld dealings then using lawful means as they find it a bit outside their taste to use strictly legitimate business opportunities. As such when Artemis started doing business he immersed himself into the world of theft, fraud and shady business dealings. So it came as no surprise that at age ten and three-quarters he constructed the biggest most outrageous illegal scheme in history. Artemis kidnapped a leprechaun.

With the help of Butler, a towering man who serves the Fowl Family and has been intensely trained in everything from combat to cooking, Artemis made a plan to use the secret existence of a hidden race called The People or better known as Fairies to "liberate" the large quantity of a ton of gold in twenty four carat gold bars from the Fairy ransom fund. Artemis found out about the fairies by copying 'The Book' from a disgraced fairy. 'The Book' is a small matchbox sized book written in gnomish that contains all the laws that fairies must live by to retain their magic.

Artemis using the information he discovered from 'The Book' captured a LEPRecon officer named Holly Short and held her against her wishes to ransom for fairy gold. Holly Short is a three-foot elf and the first female field-officer ever in the LEPRecon force. The LEPRecon stands for Lower Elements Police Recon and they are a fairy police force that makes sure humans or Mud People as fairies like to call us don't discover them.

In the end after meeting various interesting characters, beating a troll to unconsciousness, dealing with the fairies to use their magic to heal his mother from the insanity in exchange for half the gold he stole, and escaping a time field (even though it was considered impossible) he settled down to continue and finish his schooling at his mother's insistence.  
_

Currently Artemis Fowl is sitting inside his father's study looking in an amused manner at a letter that lay at his desk. The reason Artemis is amused is simple. The letter before him has his address information written on it not one of the fake mailing points and only a family member, the Butler siblings or an important fairy have access to that information. Considering the ink and parchment that is written on, it hasn't been used since the 1790's, it is probably from some sort of fairy that has an interest in humans. Surprisingly the coat of arms and language seems English probably British in descent.

Interested despite himself Artemis looks to his side at the hulking man beside him. The man could probably scare a mountain bear with his size. This man is named Butler and he is Artemis' personal butler and his friend as well. Knowing that Butler had already checked it for traps and possible bombs using various safety equipment, Artemis grabbed the envelope and read.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Fowl,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Artemis leaned back in his comfortable leather office chair and processed this information. In the end he decided that he would hold off judgement on if it is real or not until he had all the facts. "Butler I want you to start discretely accessing the few fairy allies that we have for information about this Hogwarts place. I want to know what it is and what it entails and find out if it exists." He immediately turned towards his computer and set a search engine to sort through blogs, books, and internet sites. Watching as his computer scans through trillions GB of information.

Reading the results for the search and getting rid of eighty useless hits leaving him with twenty hits that actually seem to be promising. Most of the twenty are blogs or some sort of online journals with one "Official Website". Bringing up the website all it says is it's a private school and "We'll contact you". He sighs and turns to the first blog on his list written by someone name Hermione Granger. Smirking despite himself he begins to read about how Hermione got her letter, started Hogwarts and retrieved the legendary Philosopher's Stone with her friends. He was aghast what a perfect opportunity, something that granted immortality **and** granted gold!? It sounded too good to be true. He almost lost his composure when he read it had been destroyed. Siting back he contemplated what he read. All the facts checked out but there was surprisingly little to no facts that he could confirm. Sighing he decided to crosscheck using all the other blogs and journals.

An hour later he couldn't dispute the fact that this was not an elaborate joke and was in-fact real. He had searched through the other blogs and he found various mentions of the school, the lessons, and the sport called quidditch, and the mysteries that happened last year.

He looked up at the news screens set up at the far wall and thought. Letting his eyes drift to the security cameras he saw Butler enter the manor and walking towards the study. Composing himself so that he looked professional he called Butler in after he knocked.

Butler stood in front of the desk and waited for Artemis' go ahead so he could report. With a nod Butler reported "I contacted our fairy counter parts and found that despite not having any information on this school they do know that there was witches and wizards at one point because before they went into hiding small groups of humans were popping up with their own magic all over the world but by the time they relocated and they could monitor the surface the 'wizards' had disappeared. They assume witches and wizards have died out."

Artemis appeared thoughtful "Thank you Butler it appears this is not a prank and is a real place with real magic. I have also found they have a whole society and it's an old-fashioned culture that is more fit in the seventies. It seems we may have just uncovered another race my friend." Butler chuckled and said "I think you should go. It may help you to have an advantage for the future, as well as allowing you to meet other people." Considering what butler had said Artemis smirked and said to Butler "Butler you are completely right." Butler startled looked at Artemis as he continued "Prepare our passports and luggage I will inform mother and prepare a house to stay in at Britain we leave in the morning." Wondering what was wandering through his employer's head he nodded and left the room to get ready. Artemis swivelled in his chair and folded his hands in classic evil mastermind pose he smiled his vampiric smile and thought "Yes 'meet other people' indeed this could turn out to be a great asset."

Turning in his swivel chair he started typing on his computer. He had plans to plot and preparations to make. Yes, it's a good day to be Artemis Fowl.


	2. Artemis Fowl Project-MagicY1-2

AN: Thank you for any ratings or reviews that where positive, and for the trolls? Shut up and keep quite! Sorry for the wait but I usually keep one chapter behind so if the protests get to crazy I can show the next chapter plus I like to give my friends a sneak peek of the next chapter so don't hate me if this is late. Read the disclaimer!

Artemis sits back inside the private company limo. Waiting to arrive at his destination he reviews his plan. After looking over a private home that would make movie stars green with envy and sniffing with disapproval he headed out to meet this "Hermione Granger" so he could go about contacting Hogwarts. A sarcastic thought passes through his head, _what an appalling name Hogwarts honestly!_ He is pulled out of his thoughts by Butler smoothly parking at the side of the curb. The house is large and elaborately designed showing that her family is well off but not extremely wealthy they also have a two door garage with a black asphalt driveway and an impressive flowerbed. Butler got out of the driver's seat and walked over and opened his side door. Rising smoothly and making sure his mirror lenses are in the right place (never can be to careful) and his looks and suit are over all presentable and business-like Artemis strode up to the door with Butler trailing behind, he then knocked sharply three times and waited.

A quick yell of "I'm coming!" and a flurry of movement behind the door it opens to reveal a bushy brown haired girl leaning out of the doorway. She looks a year older then Artemis and about a head taller than him and she has rather large front teeth. She is wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans and she seems mildly annoyed for some reason or another. She quickly started explaining "Sorry about that. The laundry room downstairs is a mess but you know…. how… it….. is…" she trailed of and her jaw dropped as she took in the limo, Butler and finally Artemis himself. Wearing a smirk despite himself he said "I don't suppose you happen to be Hermione Granger would you? I have something to discuss with you, could we come in?" Nodding dumbly she stood aside and let them in with a polite "Thank you." from Artemis.

Artemis walked in and sat down on the newly bought leather armchair with aristocratic ease Butler took his position beside him. Waiting until Hermione is seated on the sofa across from him and letting her collect her wits. He leaned forward and smiling lightly (it wouldn't do to scare her) he says "Hello Hermione I'm sure you have a lot of questions but please hold off until I explain myself." Artemis then goes into an edited explanation of how he got his letter. The explanation is short and really only tells her that he is rich and had found out from her blog about Hogwarts. "So I came here because you probably know how to contact Hogwarts and would know how to find it in in the wizarding world." Artemis finishes.

Hermione looks thoughtful for a second "Well the wizarding world uses trained owls to deliver letters to each other so you can probably go for the 'public use' owls in 'Eeylops Owl Emporium' you can also buy a trained owl there and it's a great place to buy pets. Of course that is providing you know where it is and how to get there. I don't have Floo powder and I doubt that you have any means of transportation to get there besides regular means, so you would have to go through the Leaky Cauldron but you don't know where that is. Would you like me to take you there?"

Amused at her tangent he replies "No that won't be necessary just tell us the location and I'm sure we will be fine." Hermione, looking a little put out replies "Oh, Okay here let me get a pen and paper and write it down" She shuffles over into the kitchen and comes back with a pen and a piece of paper.

Quickly scribbling something down on the paper she produces it with a flourish and hands it to him while saying "The location of Leaky Cauldron and instructions on how to get into Diagon Alley is on there, if you need help or have a question ask Tom the Bartender he will help you and answer any questions you have. Also I suggest you go to 'Flourish and Blotts' it's a great book shop that has a map of Diagon Alley and a bunch of books on the wizarding world that is useful for muggleborns like you and me. Oh! I almost forgot! The first thing you should do is head over to Gringotts bank to set up an account and switch over to wizarding currency. They don't have the same currency as we do so you have to either set up an account or transfer the money you bring with you when you get over there."

Interrupting her before she could get up to speed Artemis stood up and said "Thank you for all your help Hermione we appreciate the information you have given us. I'm sure with the information you gave us we will be prepared for what is to come. Maybe when Hogwarts comes around we could keep in contact? I would love to have someone I know in Hogwarts."

Hermione flushed a little and stood and said "Of course, of course sorry to keep you here you probably have something to get to don't you?" "Yes, I'm terribly sorry to cut this talk short but I have to go. I hope to continue this talk with you at Hogwarts. Thank you for spending your time explaining this to me." He replied as he walked out the door Butler trailing behind him.

Back at the limo as they drive back to their temporary home Artemis memorizes the paper in his hand. Siting back he takes out a lighter and burns the paper and dumps it in the ashtray. Watching the paper burn Artemis lets a vampiric smirk fall over his face as one thought runs through his head.

_Interesting_.


End file.
